last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunker Alfa
'Description' Bunker Alfa is one of several Army bunkers that can be found on the Global Map. It consists of a separate ground-floor level and four sublevel portions that can be accessed via passcode (obtainable from dead soldiers in resource areas or with CB Radio). The underground floors can be quite difficult to survive for lower-leveled players, and it is a good idea to bring decent armor and weapons to these floors. This is doubly true for hard mode. Despite the risk, venturing into the bunker's lower levels can be quite lucrative for those who are capable of surviving its dangers. In addition to giving access to loot-filled reward chests, the bunker also offers a method of modifying firearms to make them stronger. 'Features' There are several features unique to Bunker Alfa, such as modified zombies, Turrets, the Coupon Exchange system, and special objects or rooms. 'Creatures' Unlike their counterparts outside the bunker, some of the zombies in the sublevels have unique traits. Most notably, they do not use special attacks, and they have altered (usually reduced) sight ranges, including attacking the player in groups if one is alerted. They also do more damage than zombies outside the bunker. *Roaming Zombie (2nd floor only, 40 HP) *Fast Biter (80 HP) *Toxic Spitter (3 types, No spitting attack, 100 HP) *Floater Bloater (3 types, no special attack, both with 240 HP) *'' There is one on Floor 1'' *Toxic Abomination (3 types, no sumo attack, both with 300 HP) *Frenzied Giant (3 types, both with 500 HP) **''Hard mode Frenzied Giant has greater speed, further accelerated when injured to below 150 HP'' *Exploder **''Exploders appear during hard mode only and explode with health less than 50, spawning 3 Parasites (40 HP each)'' *The Blind One (1000 HP, heals at 700 and 400 HP) **''The Blind One appears during hard mode only, on Floor 3, past an antechamber and access terminal.'' 'Infrastructure and Security' *'Electrified Fence:' This does damage to the player at a very high rate when in contact. 5 damages dealt, but high rate, and could be also kill you in 1 second! *'Elevator:' This allows movement to other floors. Each floor loads as a separate zone. *'Generator:' (Nonfunctional in current versions, and may change in the future update) In previous versions, activating generators was necessary to provide power for access to lower sublevel floors. *'Laser Tripwire Alarm:' Crossing these lasers sounds an alarm that alerts a group of nearby enemies to the player's presence. Can be turn off using Terminal *'Terminals:' Accessing computer terminals performs various actions such as remotely opening doors or turning off laser tripwire alarms. *'Turret:' An automated turret attacks the player once in range. It has 250 HP, a 360-degree attack radius, and range approximately equivalent to the Glock 17. Turrets have an armor rating that reduces incoming damage by half. These turrets do not attack zombies, but shoot you. *'Heavy Turret:' Appears on 4th floor only. It has 500 HP, a 360-degree attack radius, an armor rating that reduces incoming damage, and range approximately equivalent to the normal turret. Heavy turrets not only shoot but also launch grenades (like the Milkor MGL) at you. These turrets do not attack zombies. 'Other Hazards' *'Gas Chamber:' This is a room entirely filled with poisonous gas. The gas does damage to the player at a very high rate unless they are equipped with a Gas Mask (which absorbs damage while exposed to gas, but break if used in long time). *'Gas Leaking from Pipes:' Some areas contain gas bursting from pipes. This gas does damage to the player at a very high rate. Depending on the location, some pipes can be shut off from a source valve, or the gas may only leak at periodic intervals and can be passed if timed properly. Additionally, the Gas Mask can be equipped to protect the player from damage, as in the Gas Chamber. Zombies are immune to the effects of gas. *'Gore:' Gore is usually indicated by a red-colored area on the Minimap. The effect on the player is to reduce their movement speed while in these areas by approximately half; zombies are unaffected. Additionally, in halls with arms protruding from walls, contact with the arms will cause 3 damage to the player. These arms do not damage armor. 'Skills' 'Active (Button on Left)' *Look Around 'Passive' *Homebody *Bruiser *Lungs of Steel *Strong Legs *Hacker 'Upper Level' The outside area of the main level contains several Pine Trees and a lootable corpse with a half-used Glock 17 in its inventory. First-time access to the Bunker's interior requires a CAC Card A, which is possible to be acquired from loot or enemies at various zones on the Global Map. After using the access card, this area will remain unlocked permanently. With update Beta v.1.8, a minigun drop was added in a cage against the exterior wall of Alfa, only accessible with a Rank IV True Friend dog. Inside, there are no zombies but several lockers containing useful Items. These items on the upper level do not reset. While this prevents returning for new loot, it allows the area to function as a storage location separate from the player's home. There are seven separate Military lockers with 20 slots. 'Code' To access the sublevels of the bunker, a passcode must be entered into the computer terminal in the main building on the ground floor. This passcode changes every day and must be manually entered every time the bunker resets (48 hours after it was last opened). The code is shared between all players on a particular operating system (Android and iOS users have different codes) and can be found at the following locations: *CB Radio: This furniture can be built in your home base, and an exclamation point icon will appear over it to notify you of a new daily code or if another new message is available. Tune it to the correct frequency to view the new code. They always have the code. After 2 days, the door closed, and it uses the new codes. *Dead Soldier: This corpse can be found in resource zones and appears as a red "X" on the Minimap in those zones. Upon looting this corpse, a dialogue box will appear with the current code. These bodies cannot be looted; there are no Items to take from them. Last Day on Earth: Survival Community #bunker-codes. Bunker codes for november ': 01-02/11: 75548 03-04/11: 52901 05-06/11: 27272 07-08/11: 75386 09-10/11: 59224 11-12/11: 92408 13-16/11: 23027 15-16/11: 32784 17-18/11: 24819 19-20/11: 40228 21-22/11: 07064 23-24/11: 78240 25-26/11: 82889 27-28/11: 20172 29-30/11: 02241 'Codes archive '"More Power" Error Message' On some mobile devices, if you attempt to input the passcode into the bunker's terminal, you will receive the following error message: "It seems that the device needs more power." This means the mobile device on which you are playing the game does not meet the minimum specifications to handle the lower levels of the bunker. Although recent optimizations will reduce the number of players who see this message, for some players, it may be time for an upgrade! 'Sublevels' The sublevels portion of the Bunker functions differently from the ground floor. A unique code, which changes every day, is required for access to the underground. Once the terminal is activated, an entrance appears and a unique instance of the sublevels is created which lasts for 48 hours (from the time of opening) before reset. During this period, all progress is saved including enemies killed, items looted, and the corpse of the last player death. Upon reset, the sublevels can be revisited with a new code. All enemies will have respawned and items will be reset. As of version Beta v.1.5.6, the primary method of obtaining the most valuable Items is via a coupon-exchange system. 'Floor 1 - Lobby' The first sublevel serves as a "lobby" area and contains several features related to the lower areas of the bunker. A notable feature of this floor is the Coupon Exchange terminals, which can be used to obtain loot-filled reward crates. There is also an Army Specialist who can be rescued at the end of the second sublevel and will return to the lobby and unlock the Overseer Room, where he will offer several benefits to the player. 6 zombies spawn here (5 Fast Biters and a Floater Bloater) Locked door: The stuck door near the green coupon crate distribution gate became a doggy door (A dog with the skill True Friend is required.) with update Beta v.1.7.9. But in update Beta v.1.8, the door cannot open even you have an dog with True Friends Trait going with you. Since update Beta v.1.9.8 you can open this door By using a Cut Finger. Fingerprint terminal.png Coupon Exchange: Coupons for the reward terminals can be found on the corpses of defeated Creatures and from boxes/lockers in the bunker. Additionally, coupons have a low chance of being found outside the bunker (red zones, airdrop events). Rationing Terminal (16 items): 20 green coupons are required for each Ration Box. Each Ration Box has a chance of containing food, weapons, parts, medicine, resources, and simple protective clothing but may contain none of them. *Glock 17, M16 *Baseball Bat, Golf Club, Shovel *5 Baked Beans, 7 Baked Beans, 8 Baked Beans, 9 Baked Beans, 10 Baked Beans *5 Jerky, 7 Jerky, 8 Jerky, 9 Jerky, 10 Jerky *Beanie *Thick Jacket *Denim Jeans *Work Boots *1 Engine Part, 5 Wiring *1 Spring *2 Aluminium Wire, 3 Aluminium Wire *1 First Aid Kit *1 Bandages, 2 Bandages *1 Gasoline, 2 Gasoline *1 Black Paint, 1 Blue Paint, 1 Red Paint *5 Alcohol, 5 Iron Bar, 5 Nails, 5 Thick Fabric Survival Kit Terminal (17-20 items): 25 yellow coupons are required for each Survival Kit. Each survival kit has a chance of containing guns, vehicle parts, medicines, refined resources, military clothing, and gasoline but may contain none of them. *AK-47, M16, Shotgun *AK-47, Glock 17, M16, Shotgun *Chopper Fork, Chopper Wheel, 1 Engine Part, Pattern "Captain", Pattern "Harvey" *ATV Gas Tank, ATV Wheel, Dish Antenna, Signal Amplifier, Truck Saw Blade, Truck Wheel *Tactical Cap *Tactical Body Armor *Tactical Trousers *Tactical Boots *1 Spring, 2 Spring *3 Aluminium Wire, 4 Aluminium Wire *2 First Aid Kit, 3 First Aid Kit *3 Bandages, 4 Bandages *3 Gasoline, 4 Gasoline *1 Black Paint, 2 Blue Paint, 1 Green Paint, 1 Red Paint, 2 Red Paint, 1 Yellow Paint, 2 Yellow Paint *5 Alcohol, 10 Alcohol, 5 Nails, 5 Thick Fabric, 10 Thick Fabric *1 Black Paint, 1 Blue Paint, 1 Green Paint, 2 Green Paint, 10 Thick Fabric *5 Alcohol, 10 Alcohol, 1 Black Paint, 5 Iron Bar, 10 Nails, 5 Thick Fabric *1 Blue Paint, 1 Red Paint, 5 Iron Bar *5 Iron Bar, 5 Thick Fabric *1 Lens Combat Gear Terminal (26-29 items): 30 red coupons are required for each Combat Gear Box. Each Combat Gear Box (by far the best in terms of gear) has a chance of containing modified weapons, heavy firearms, vehicle parts, high-grade military gear, coloring patterns, rare resources, and Gasoline (But the Gasoline is rare in the Combat Gear Box). The Combat Gear Box is currently the only box in-game with a chance of containing the Chopper Gas Tank outside the In-Game Shop. *AK-47 , Glock 17, M16, Shotgun *AK-47 , Glock 17, M16, Shotgun *AK-47 with modifications, Glock 17 with modifications, M16 with modifications, Minigun *AK-47 with modifications, M16 with modifications *Chopper Fork, Chopper Gas Tank, Chopper Wheel, 1 Engine Part, 2 Engine Part, Pattern "Harvey", Pattern "Nuclear" *ATV Gas Tank, Chopper Wheel, Pattern "Blue", Pattern "Harvey", Pattern "Nuclear", Signal Amplifier, Truck Saw Blade, Truck Wheel *ATV Gas Tank, Connecting Rod, 1 Engine Part, Dish Antenna, Signal Amplifier, Truck Saw Blade *Tactical Cap, SWAT Helmet *Tactical Body Armor, SWAT Body Armor *Tactical Trousers, SWAT Trousers *Tactical Boots, SWAT Boots *1 Spring, 2 Spring *3 Aluminium Bar, 4 Aluminium Bar *6 Aluminium Wire, 7 Aluminium Wire, 8 Aluminium Wire, 9 Aluminium Wire *3 First Aid Kit, 4 First Aid Kit *4 Bandages, 5 Bandages *Gas Mask *5 Gasoline, 6 Gasoline *2 Air Filter, 3 Air Filter, 4 Air Filter *Tactical Cap *Tactical Body Armor *Tactical Trousers *Tactical Boots *2 Black Paint, 3 Black Paint, 3 Blue Paint, 4 Blue Paint, 6 Blue Paint, 7 Blue Paint, 3 Green Paint, 4 Green Paint, 2 Red Paint, 4 Red Paint, 2 Yellow Paint, 3 Yellow Paint, 4 Yellow Paint *16 Alcohol, 17 Alcohol, 18 Alcohol, 20 Alcohol, 12 Nails, 17 Nails, 20 Nails, 12 Iron Bar, 14 Iron Bar, 18 Iron Bar, 20 Iron Bar, 13 Thick Fabric, 16 Thick Fabric, 17 Thick Fabric, 20 Thick Fabric *13 Alcohol, 15 Alcohol, 12 Nails, 16 Nails, 9 Iron Bar, 16 Iron Bar, 12 Thick Fabric, 14 Thick Fabric *C-4 Explosive, 2 Black Paint, 4 Black Paint, 2 Blue Paint, 2 Green Paint, 4 Green Paint, 2 Red Paint, 3 Red Paint, 4 Red Paint, 3 Yellow Paint *C-4 Explosive, 1 Lens *1 Lens Overseer Room *The Specialist will accept Identification Tags, Chevrons, and Military Notebooks (Can be obtained when killing zombie in the second and third floor.), rewarding the player with reputation, which unlocks new weapons, firearm modifications, and Floppy Disks. *Each level of Reputation requires 140 points; Identification Tags are 1 point, Chevrons are 2 points, and Military Notebooks are 3 points. *The specialist will modify the Glock 17, M16, and AK-47 (depending on reputation), consuming Weapon Parts, Gun Oil, and Steel Bar in the process, and always give you an Modified Firearm with Laser sight. *The Tactical Terminal uses the Floppy with Coordinates to give the location of a valuable loot crate or an Infected Box (creating a new, limited-time event on the Global Map). *The bunker's Hard Mode can be activated in this room, although this is not recommended for inexperienced or under-geared players. 'Floor 2' Notable features on Floor 2 include gas leaking from pipes (some of which can be shut off by a valve), gore areas, a terminal-controlled door, a turret, and Frenzied Giants, among other enemies. There is also The Big One locked in a lab on F2, but he can only pace from side to side--he cannot attack. Added in Beta v.1.9, a Weapon Modification Spot, you can modify your weapons without having to go back to your base. B2F = 8 Roaming Zombies, 13 Fast Biters, 5 Toxic Spitters, 8 Floater Bloaters, 5 Toxic Abominations, 7 Frenzied Giants, 1 Turret 'Floor 3' Notable features on Floor 3 include an electrified fence, a gas chamber, gas leaking from pipes, a generator was remove in Beta v.1.7.9, a gore area, terminal-controlled doors and laser tripwire alarm, and a turret. Additionally, the Acid Bath blueprint is learned from a drafting table in one of the final rooms. B3F = 4 Fast Biters, 25 Toxic Spitters, 1 Floater Bloater, 16 Toxic Abominations, 10 Frenzied Giants, 1 Turret 'Floor 4' Notable features on Floor 4 include 3 cold rooms (2 of which contain a new type of indestructible spike mine trap (8 total)), 2 terminals, 1 generator, and 2 doggy doors (A dog with the skill True Friend is required.). Loot on this floor may include copper ore and bars or steel, as well as turret parts. B4F = 7 Fast Biters, 6 Toxic Spitters, 1 Floater Bloater, 5 Toxic Abominations, 3 Frenzied Giants, 3 Turrets, 3 Heavy Turrets, 7 Numb Zombies, 3 Frozen Bloaters, 8 Spike Mines 'Maps' Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 2) Beta v.1.8.5+ ] Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 3) Beta v.1.8.5+ ] Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 4) Beta v.1.8.5+ ] 'Sublevels - Hard Mode' Following the activation of hard mode in Bunker Alfa, an alarm sounds and the lights strobe red. While hard mode is active, creatures generally drop reputation items instead of coupons, with similar values and frequencies. During hard mode, creatures hit harder and have higher defense against attacks. There are also some creatures that only appear in Bunker Alfa during hard mode. (Also applied to Turret, which does more damage.) 'Floor 1 - Lobby - Hard Mode' The lobby is unchanged after hard mode is activated; neither creatures nor crates reset. Hard mode activation is irreversible until the code activation of the entire subterranean complex expires at the end of its two-day window. After the bunker fully resets, it will return to normal mode when the new code is entered. 'Floor 2 - Hard Mode' Notable features on Floor 2 during hard mode include all the security and infrastructure features of normal mode, plus buffed zombies, some Toxic Abominations replaced by Exploders, and high-speed Frenzied Giants. There is also The Big One locked in a science lab on Floor 2, but he can only pace from side to side--he cannot attack. 'Floor 3 - Hard Mode' Notable features on Floor 3 during hard mode include all the security and infrastructure features of normal mode, plus buffed zombies, some Toxic Abominations replaced by Exploders, high-speed Frenzied Giants, and The Blind One (including an outer room with an activation console and hanged scientist and an inner room with gore, alarms, and The Blind One) After enter on the room with The Blind One the door closes in version Beta v.1.10. 'Floor 4 - Hard Mode' Notable features on Floor 4 during hard mode include all the security and infrastructure features of normal mode, plus buffed zombies, some Toxic Abominations replaced by Exploders, and high-speed Frenzied Giants. The cafeteria and starting room areas are the best and most likely only places (excluding the soon-to-come doggy-door zones) where it is easy to kite around Exploders, Frozen Bloaters, and Frenzied Giants. Take advantage of these rooms to make it as easy as possible to kill them. 'Maps - Hard Mode' Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 2) Beta v.1.8.5+ ] Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 3) Beta v.1.8.5+ ] Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 4) Beta v.1.8.5+ ] 'Walkthroughs' For any questions/comments regarding these guides, please contact the content creators directly. *Savator24's Bunker Alfa Guide 'Video Walkthroughs' Bunker Alfa Floor Completion Videos (1.6) ] ] ] ] The red-coupon glitch works perfectly for iOS since iOS saves 24/7, but on Android, you might lose your data, so use it at your own risk. ] ] 'Trivia' *Sublevels were first introduced in Beta v.1.5. *In previous versions, some Items were required to repair various terminals and generators to progress through the sublevels. *As of Beta v.1.6, you can no longer find a CAC Card A on the corpse near the Bunker Alfa door. *Floor 4 introduced in Beta v.1.7.9. Gallery DG-CQHmWsAQb4vz.jpg|Gas Chamber Category:Location Category:Bunker